Perfect idea for revenge
by Alexisfirecatcher
Summary: **Rape. Yeah. MortyxLucius (not a serious shipping of mine)


He pounded his fist on the desk and made a loud thump sound. That stupid Rick Sanchez, a little over two months ago he mounted and made the devil his little bitch. Lucius aimed to hide that experience deep within his mind and hope to forget that experience but it was permanently burned into his mind never to be forgotten. Oh how he loathed for revenge and would do just about anything to hurt Rick just as much as he was hurt but how, how can he get back at a man who barely gives a shit about his whole life. It hit him suddenly and the idea gave him an ear to ear grin that stretched over a mile. Of course getting back at Rick wouldn't require direct contact, oh no, he was going to go after his precious grandson.

Morty laid with his stomach on his bed lazily flipping through his widespread supply of comic books. His eyes drooped and his blinking slowed down until he feel asleep and his face fell onto his comic. He sprung right up and rubbed his eyes,"I guess I'll go to sleep." He mumbled as he tiredly put his comics on his nightstand and plopped his head down on his pillow, he fell asleep within a minute.

Lucius walked eagerly through the street, he looked down at his watch and noted the time, 10:38. A decent amount of time to execute his plan. Within 25 minutes he was standing outside of the Smith's house his eyes were focused on the window leading into Morty's room. His eyes looked over the house to find an access point to his target. He decided to just walk through a dark portal when he tapped on the ground.

He glanced around the room, typical 14 year old boy's room. His eyes focused on the shapely figure laying on the bed, it's chest rising and lowering slowly to indicate deep sleep.

Lucius crossed his arms and pondered,"No doubt about it he will scream, how can I prevent that?" He rubbed his chin along the jaw line when the thought came into play he slowly walked to the dresser and carefully pulled out the drawer and balled up the first thing he saw. He walked over to the bed and stared down, he gripped the sheet and pulled it off and let it drop onto the floor. Slowly, he got on top of Morty who surprisingly didn't stir from the weight of him, he opened the boys mouth and stuffed the ball of socks firmly into Morty's mouth jarring the now half asleep boy.

"Mmmfmmmff?!" Morty struggled against being held down but his strength wasn't fully there.

"No, no, no." Lucius cooed."We're gonna have a little fun." He held Morty's wrists together with one hand and used the other to unbuckle his pants."Your grandfather ruined my business and made a fool of me." His nails dug into the back of Morty's hands,"I want nothing more than to hit him where it hurts."

Morty realized what he was talking about and struggled even harder,"Mmmfmmm! Hhhffffmmm..." He felt tears welling up in an abundance, all because of Rick's carelessness he was gonna be violated.

Lucius was growing harder with anticipation, the thought of revenge was probably making him even harder. He struggled with Morty's to get the younger boys pants off but that effort will soon pay off."Morty, Morty, Morty. It's really a shame he had to be your grandfather. One could only wonder what other troubles he's caused you." He roughly flipped Morty onto his stomach and leaned close to his ear."Just relax, I've been told I'm very talented."

He rubbed his erect member at Morty's entrance and without hesitation pushed directly in.

Morty screamed through his gagged mouth and began crying through the pain of a rough entry. Lucius soaked up the muffled sobs and began thrusting into Morty. He pulled Morty's waist back every time he pulled out and his movements grew in speed and roughness.

Morty was pressed down against his blanket, his tears stained his face and the bed. Lucius let go of Morty's wrists so he could move Morty's waist faster against his member, he was assured by himself that Morty lost the will to fight back.

Feeling pins and needles on his wrist Morty tightly gripped the bed sheets, the pain was not subduing even when he was feeling what was no doubt his own blood trickle down from his ass. The sobs didn't stop until Morty was almost out of it.

"Oh, have you finally chosen to stop?" He turned Morty's head to the side and removed the saliva soaked socks from his mouth."I wouldn't make a peep though, imagine if your parents walked in on you like this." He turned the boy by his waist and held one of his legs against his own shoulder. He thrusted in rougher but pulled out slower.

Morty bit the blanket in attempts to keep his painful moans from leaking out. The pain finally seemed to be dubbing after what seemed like an eternity.

Lucius's past only quickened as he came closer and closer to his climax,"Almost... There..." He thrusted in one last time and released and exceptionally large load into Morty's ass. He pulled out after making sure he was drained and he held up a digital camera he got just for this plan. He held it up so he and Morty were both in the shot, there was a good angle on his ass as semen was trickling out. He took several shots and looked them over nodding in approval of his accomplishment."Yes, yes. These will do exceptionally well."

He wiped his half erect member on Morty's blanket and rebuckled his pants. Morty held his legs to his chest and quietly sobbed into his knees, Lucius looked over and smiled a wider smile,"I thank you again for this, no doubt your grandfather will love it even more than me." He waved to the shivering huddle of a human and proceeded to step into another portal and disappeared into the night.


End file.
